


Coreymander and PikaJosh

by Endraking, xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Corey, Boyfriends being silly, Budding Love, Exhibitionism, Fear, Guilt, Invisible play, Jackson's Porsche, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pair, Rimming, Season 5 B AU, Spiral fic, Supernatural antics, TWLive Bingo, These are the advertisements purchased, Top Josh, heightened control of powers, limited editing, part of a bigger story, side smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Josh breaks away from the chimera pack in hopes of finding Corey so they can have a little fun.  Corey is feeling a bit down but Josh knows just the way to put a smile on his face.





	Coreymander and PikaJosh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts).



Coreymander and PikaJosh

 

 

The scent of the tunnels leading to the various basements and enclosures under Beacon Hills seemed muted.  Step by step Josh moved through the darkness, his eyes glowing purple shaping the usual green illumination into a murky grey.  His lips curled to a grin as he thought back to the old silent black and white movies he used to watch with his mom and dad as a kid.  Part of him wanted to pretend that he was Charlie Chaplin, making wise cracks without a sound, the punchline held seconds later in these tunnels.

But vision wasn't what was guiding him.  As he came to learn since waking up again, he could feel the electromagnetic signatures of everything.  He remembered what the Dread Doctors did to him but also had a secret weapon, he could feel their frequency in his teeth. 

That made them easy enough to deal with. 

He simply wouldn't. 

Much like when he smoked to avoid certain feelings, he could use his new feelings to avoid them.

He pushed the charged fence open, purposefully leaving the voltage running to it, savoring the popping in his synapses.  It was a different high.  No worse than ones before but certainly easier and cheaper. 

He giggled at the thought of sticking a fork into an outlet.  And if it would put a smile on the face of the boy with the most unique and alluring signature he could see and feel, he'd do it.

From the empty basement, he cleared the stairs.  The fake set up of "Theo's Home" was still in place even though his "parents" had long since disappeared.  But they weren't why he was here anyway.

He made his way to the stairs, scarcely looking up as he felt the thrum of those waves.  He was close.

When he reached the top, he opened the door that was once Theo's room and glanced around the mockery of a teenage life.  The bed was still not made.

His gaze cast it in soft, almost nostalgic hue, but he didn't need his eyes.

He closed them and focused on the sensation.  He took two awkward steps, measuring his gait before plopping on the floor and hugging the seeming nothing in front of him.

He instantly felt the warmth as Corey whispered, "H-how do you do that?"

He kissed the back of his head, "It's my special talent."

Josh playfully rested his chin on the top of Corey's head.  He knew to anyone looking that he would look ridiculous, hugging the air, seemingly propped on nothing, since he could feel Corey was still invisible.  But this was part of the game.

"Why are you up here hiding?"

It took a few moments before Corey replied, his voice barely above a whisper and shaking like a leaf in the wind, "They don't come here anymore."

He knew from signatures alone that the Dread Doctors didn't visit but felt it was more than that.  "The Doctors?  Or are you talking about the rest of the pack?"

Corey's silence answered the question and he kissed the top of his head, "What are you worried about?  We're alive.  And Theo has a plan to deal with the Beast.  And..."

His voice filled with enthusiasm, "If that isn't enough, think about it.  We can leave anytime we want."

Corey sighed and tried to pull away, but he held the boy tight, not letting him walk away without answering.  Corey spun in his arms and appeared, his hazy green eyes gazing into Josh's.  "He owns us.  Remember?"

Josh kissed his forehead, releasing his hold only the tiniest bit before shrugging with a grin, "Except the two of us make a perfect pair.  I can sense them, and you can hide us from them.  But I think Theo knows that.  Probably why he didn't try to make us join him for that last mission."

"You're not afraid?"

"Why?  Corey, the wonderful Chamelo-mine, we've died once.  The whole world thinks we don't exist.  It would be so easy to disappear and make everyone think it happened again.  Even Theo."

"Don't you miss it though?  Your family and friends."

The words struck home as he thought back to his dad.  Probably grief stricken from his disappearance.  His best friend's face came to mind too.  She'd probably be grumbling about how he shouldn't have left her.  He pulled back the sadness, and pecked Corey's cheek, "Do you want to see them?"

Corey leaned forward, resting his head against Josh's neck.  He sadly admitted, "I don't think anyone wants to see me."

Josh leaned back, causing Corey to place his hands against his chest to keep from falling over.  He sharply raised his brow, "Now that's just bullshit.  I want to see you!  Why do you think I love our games of hide and seek?"

A small smile grew on Corey's face, "I thought you didn't want to be alone."

Josh rolled his eyes and pecked the tip of Corey's nose, "Nope.  I could always talk to Hayden and Tracey."  He continued but his tone droned as he described, "except Tracey isn't exactly normal anymore.  And not in the way we're different but something about her lizard side doesn't exactly make her a warm conversationalist."

He knew his comment hit when Corey balled up his fist and playfully punched his chest.  He feigned injury, releasing his arms and rolling away as Corey remarked, "I'm part lizard now too."

Josh rolled to his knees and licked his lips, letting the very tip rest on his lower lip as he looked to Corey.  Corey barely held back from laughing before he asked, "What do you want to do?"

Josh looked up, weighing his options before he asked, "Want to watch another movie in the theaters?  Can't beat free admission."

Corey tilted his head, pulling his lips tight, "You were sneaking into movies before we became chimera."

Josh shrugged his shoulders casually, "Guilty.  But in my defense, I wasn't the brains of that operation."

Corey glanced around the room letting his eyes travel, stopping on nothing in particular, "What do "dead" people do?"

The silence popped with anticipation and when Corey looked back, the glint in Josh's eyes and the peak of human fangs pulled the reaction.  "No!  Whatever you are thinking, No!"

Josh jumped to his feet and held his hand out, "Come on Coreymander!  PikaJosh has a plan."

Corey shook his head and mumbled, "Calling yourself PikaJosh defeats the purpose of me nicknaming you Pikachu."

Corey extended his hand and Josh quickly pulled him to his feet.  He asked nervously, "Am I going to like this?"

Josh raised his brows, "From our last date, I think you're going to love it."

The storm clouds formed overhead as they walked down the sidewalk, Josh swinging their held hands.  It was the middle of the day after all and they didn't want to be seen.  Corey looked up at Josh, the carefree smile, the confidence.  He didn't remember Josh this way but then again, he hadn't even considered that Josh might be like him, that he might like guys.  He shook the thought away with a smile of his own.  He should've guessed it from how often Josh was at Sinema.  While the club had a great night show, the music wasn't that good.

Josh yanked his hand as they stepped in front of a car dealership.  That mischievous glint returned as Josh looked to a used silver Porsche.  His eyes widened, "No.  We're not doing that again."

Josh pouted his lower lip, "Please????"

Corey shook his head, "No!  Remember what happened last time?  You know when the car driven by no one scared at least two other drivers off the road and Theo yelled at us about being reckless."

Josh countered, "Hey, we were perfectly safe.  And it's not my fault that all these newer cars have electric locks and ignitions.  You'd think that no one would realize that supernatural pikachus are on the loose."

"We're not stealing another car!  What if we get caught?"

Josh smirked, "The two invisible boys getting caught?  What are they going to do?  Dust for prints?"

He hated to admit it, but Josh was right.  They didn't exist to the normal world.  At least not anymore.

Josh slowly pulled him closer and closer to the vehicle, his feet deciding to betray him and join in the mischief.  He tried one last feeble argument, "Theo isn't going to like this."

Josh touched the door handle and the electric locks disengaged, "Then I guess Theo is going to have to spend less time with Liam to yell at us.  And we both know THAT isn't going to happen."

Josh opened the door and slid across the driver's side and into the passenger side seat, pulling Corey with him.  Corey sat in the driver's seat, his eyes moving over all the gauges, "I-I don't know how to drive stick."

Josh huffed, "It also has a built-in electric servo.  I'll shift, you drive."

"Are you sure you don't want to drive?"

Josh looked through the back window as a man slowly stepped out of the dealership building, clearly noticing the Porsche's open door.  "No time!  Let's ride!"

The gauges lit up and the engine fired as Corey barely had time to grab the door handle and close it.  Without touching anything, the car shifted into first and they began to roll.

Corey looked to him, fear jumping into his bones, "What do I do?  What do I do?!?!"

Josh waved at the man that started to run to catch the slowly moving away vehicle, "Gas, Brake, Steer, drive Corey."

Corey stomped the gas as he gripped the wheel.  The vehicle lurched forward after spinning against the asphalt.  The man began to run as the haunted car turned onto the main strip of Beacon Hills.

40, 50, 60, and beyond, the vehicle tore down the streets.  Josh gave him directions and Corey whipped the Porsche around the turns with ease.  As they passed deputies and the lights flashed, the vehicles abruptly stopped, never going into drive.  Josh bounced in his seat as he laughed, "Don't mess with the ghost car!"

Corey couldn't help the exuberance as he joined, "You're enjoying this way too much."

Another overhead light stayed yellow for far longer than it should've as they cleared an intersection.  Almost out of nowhere, Josh pointed, "Park there!"

Corey spun the vehicle, losing control and spinning it 360 degrees, sliding it across three empty spots.  Josh's eyes grew to be saucers, the childlike joy flowing, "Fuck!  If we didn't have to worry about the cops, you should do that again!"

Corey nervously chuckled as the vehicle's engine turned off.  Josh opened his door and pulled Corey through and out his side.  He guided them away a few steps before turning around, "Coreymander, you just parked across the station manager and the two top on air personalities spots.  They'll give you a ticket for that."

Corey slugged his shoulder and laughed as Josh pulled him to the Beacon Hills local radio station.  "What are we doing here?"

Josh musically replied, "You'll see..."

The sounds of police sirens filled the air as they walked through the glass doors at the entrance of the building.  Josh tugged Corey along, walking to the stairwell.  With a wave of his hand, the card reader activated, and the door opened.  The receptionist stepped away from her desk, moving to the glass doors as three deputies spun and surrounded the now empty Porsche.  Josh covered his mouth after opening the door and tilting his head for Corey to step in.  Once they reached the first flight of stairs and the door closed, Josh released a hearty belly laugh.  "That's great!"

Corey's mouth dropped, "Why do you make me do stuff like that?"

Josh spun on his heels and pushed Corey back against the wall.  He hit with a soft thud but barely had a moment to think before Josh lifted his chin and pressed their lips together.  He drank the warmth and opened his mouth letting Josh's tongue swipe in and meet his own.  He craved more as Josh pulled back and whispered against his wet lips, "Because you love it more than I do."

After ascending a few stories, Josh opened another key card door.  The soft carpet gave as they walked down the near silent hallway.  When they reached the restroom, Josh pushed Corey back against the door and seized his lips as he ran his hands up Corey's sides.  Corey wrapped his arms around Josh's neck as they kept moving and bumped into the sink.  Josh pulled free and licked a stripe up Corey's neck, causing him to shiver.  Josh's hands became claws as he sucked against the tissue just below Corey's ear.

Corey whine and grinded against Josh's leg.  He pleaded, "We could've done this somewhere else."

Josh grinned against his neck, "You don't like this outfit, right?"

He barely had time to think as the rip of the material echoed in the empty restroom.  Fragments of his shirt fell to the floor as Josh kissed down his chest.  He didn't notice Josh moving his hands lower as his tongue circled his nipple before he sucked the soft skin until it pebbled.

The pressure in his pants grew as another wave of pleasure crested.  Corey sucked in breaths, unable to hold the weak moans back.

Josh rubbed down his legs before another rip of cloth was heard and the pressure released.  His cock slapped against Josh's thigh, completely free.  The exhilaration of being naked, in public tainted his voice with need as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Josh kissed down his chest and stomach before resting his lips just above his cock.  "Proving that we are very much alive."

Corey's hand drifted to Josh's shoulders and clamped down as Josh ran his claws up the back of his legs.  Corey's knees began to buckle once Josh sank down on his cock.  Josh lifted him and placed him on the counter.  Josh kept a slow pace, pulling sweet sounds from him.  Wave after wave of pleasure rolled as he began to thrust up into Josh's mouth.  He struggled to catch his breath as his body shuddered from the attention.  The tension within grew and just before he could feel the release ready, Josh slurped off of his cock.  He looked to him and begged, "Please."

Josh grinned and rocked him back, exposing his cheeks, "Not yet."

He whined in complaint, but the sound twisted as Josh pulled apart his cheeks and licked a stripe up his cleft.

Corey squeezed his thighs tightly around Josh's head as Josh dove in further.  That eager tongue pushed into his tender opening curling his toes with sensations.  The fireworks behind his eyes kept going off as Josh sloppily licked and sucked at his hole.  He jolted from the breeze as Josh pulled back, barely missing the sound of a cap before a coated finger slid into his greedy hole.  He rutted his hips back as it passed his rings, his muscles trying to pull him deeper.  He pleaded, "More."

Josh quietly assured, "It's okay, baby, I'll give you what you want."

His thighs released as Josh fucked him on his finger with slow, long strokes.  Josh began to pepper fanged kisses against the tender skin of his inner thighs as one finger became two.  Each time he felt his body adjust, each time Josh brushed against his sweet spot, he pleaded louder for more.

Josh scissored him until he could only sob, craving to be filled, craving for attention to his neglected cock.  When Josh removed his fingers, he whimpered and looked to the man.

In one quick motion, Josh tore his own clothes from his body and grabbed the pile of ruined clothes and tossed them in the bin.  Corey wasted little time, rolling from the counter and wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and tying his legs around the broader man's waist.

Josh licked the rim of his mouth before kissing him lightly.  "Someone's eager."

Josh stumbled backwards as Corey clung to him, rubbing his cock against his stomach as they moved.  Josh managed to hold the small bottle of lube as the bathroom door swung open and he almost fell as they backed into a door.  Josh reached back as Corey lowered his legs, pushing his heels into his thighs and pushed for greater sensation.  Josh lightly kissed the crook of Corey's neck with gentle whispers, "Patience.  We're almost there."

Josh reached back and turned the handle, the door flying open from the pressure as they almost fell.  Josh's back hit the smooth plastic panel and almost instantly, the lights turned on, blacking out the room beyond the window.  The sharp squelch of a mike keyed.  Corey clung tight, "Where are we?"

Josh poured some lube on his cock, before dropping the bottle.  He answered with a prolonged purr, "Recording room.  A soundproof room.  So don't hold back."

Corey's eyes widened as Josh's hands cupped his ass and controlled the angle.  He felt the wide, blunt tip press against him.  Josh stepped to the middle of the room and the small whirl of recording equipment was heard.

Corey gazed into Josh's eyes, his nerves jolting in anticipation.  Josh held his gaze, licking his lips, flashing the smallest bit of fang.  Josh knew what he was doing to him.  Corey knew this but just feeling it push in with their breaths, the tip barely beginning to open him up.  He wanted more, needed more.  Corey released the grip with his feet, forcing Josh to hold his weight.  He swung lower, pushing Josh's cock inside him.  Josh's mouth opened soundlessly, and his eyes rolled back.  The pressure filled him, sending another surge of need as Josh's cock brushed against his prostate.  He whined, leaking a bubble of pre against Josh's stomach.

Josh panted, the flush redness appearing across his face, "Sneaky...I was in control."

Corey tightened his thighs around Josh, lifting his weight up before falling back, sinking Josh deeper.  They gasped weakly before Corey replied, "You want control, take it back."

He bounced his eyebrows as he grinned.

Josh nearly snarled at the challenge Corey gave.  He met the grin with one of his own as he pushed forward until Corey's back hit the far wall, pushing himself deeper.  Corey whimpered in his ear, pleading for more.  The heat and pressure clung to his cock as he pushed Corey against the wall and pulled out, leaving only his head inside.  Corey mewled a faint, "Fuck" before he slammed himself to the hilt, slapping their skin together and knocking the wall.  He took the tiniest step back, pinning Corey against the wall as he slid out only to pound him again.  Corey felt so good and those sounds were breaking him down as he slowly but firmly fucked him.  Corey shook his head, his body shaking as the strokes were deeper, harder, pushing him to the edge.  "So close."

Josh leaned his face forward, touching their foreheads, eyes locked almost feral as he sped up.

His glowing eyes and fangs belied the soft but demanding commands, "Come on baby, come for me."  The words became his mantra as words failed Corey against the harsh slap of skin and the rumble of the wall.  The pressure began to build within as his natural electricity mixed with the foreign electricity around them.  The lights dimmed and brightened, matching each thrust as Corey tightened around him.  He cradled Corey's lower back with a single hand as he wrapped his slick fingers around his leaking cock.  With each thrust he stroked, further trying to take his partner over the edge.

Corey rocked from the motions, unable to focus on anything but holding on for the ride.  He sucked in shallow breaths as his muscles constricted and released all driven by Josh's frantic, powerful thrusts.  The rough drag of fingers over his cock had him trying to suppress the depraved whine.  Each thrust hit another bundle of nerves and sensations, ones he couldn't process.  Weakly, he sobbed as he begged for more, begged for the release.  Somehow in the haze, Josh's words reached him, "Come for me."

The demand, the desire, the tension within all came to a head.  The words unlocked and he cried out loudly, shooting up, spraying their chests as he quivered.  His vision went white as he felt Josh flare and a pool of warmth filled him.

He couldn't process the outside world as everything shifted.

Josh's legs gave as Corey's body milked him.  It was a short fall to the floor, hitting the carpet with a thud.  He cradled Corey against his chest as he rode out his orgasm, his muscles twitching, reacting to Corey's body trying to pull every last drop.

Moments passed as they collected their breaths and the sounds of footsteps in the hallway pulled Josh back.  He hissed, "We have to go!"

He practically dragged Corey to his feet and slipped out the door as a security guard looked into the trashcan in the restroom.

He scooped the chameleon into his arms and ran back to the stairwell.

After evading the security guards and the police, Corey walked with Josh down the sidewalk.  The breeze across his naked body sent a shiver over him.  He looked up and smiled as Josh smiled down to him.  "Why the studio?"

Josh's smile grew as they stepped up to a crosswalk and the radio in the car next to them began an add.

The baritone voice began, "Has this ever happened to you?"

The clip shifted as Josh's words were faintly heard over the loud knocks against the wall and the slap of skin, "Come on baby, come for me."

Corey's eyes became saucers, "That's us!  On the radio!"

Josh chuckled, "Yeah.  Trust me, Coreymander, everyone knows we're alive now.  Even if they don't know who we are."

Corey smacked his chest pulling a feigned weak whine as they walked back to the lair.

They laughed about their date as they dropped the invisibility and stepped into the corridor of the pack's lair.  Theo glanced to them, his clawed fingers tapping on a muted radio.  "Had a little fun?"

Corey looked to their naked bodies and tried to hide himself, but Josh stood proudly, "We decided to get some fresh air."

Theo shot back, "In Jackson's old Porsche?"

Josh's bravado slipped a little, "That might've been the car...that we found...unlocked and running."

Theo sucked his teeth with a nod.  "And this?"

Theo turned the dial of the radio and the song cut to an advertisement.  The ad ran for only a second before the thumps and slaps took over.  Corey's frantic cries for more, for deeper filled the room.

Josh stuttered over his words while Corey turned beet red, "Okay, see I can explain..."


End file.
